fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sahashi Aki
Aki Sahashi is the main protagonist of BONDS. She is a first year student at the Variety Mind Academy's high school division. She is a quiet and introverted 15-year old girl with Dissociative Identity Disorder and social anxiety disorder who prefers to interact with people she trusts and is close to and does not like crowds. She decides to become a net idol to attract members for the new music club and she also decides to advocate for mental health online on Tumblr, on the Sahashi System website she created, and YouTube. Appearance Aki has dark brown hair. While usually being unstyled, she started to curl the ends of it since her alters have curled hair. She also has light brown eyes and light skin. She usually wears her school uniform or her favorite casual clothes: a white T-shirt, a sky blue skirt, white stockings, and a sky blue bow on her hair. She usually also wears sky blue slip-ons when being outside and in this outfit. Her clothes and her hairstyle often change if her alters see themselves with different clothes and a different hairstyle than her. Background Aki was born and raised in Chiyoda, which is a ward in Tokyo, Japan. She lives in a house with her mother and her father. Her mother works for an organization that helps mentally ill people and her father works with people who are dealing with trauma by using art and music therapy. She is a student at the Variety Mind Academy's high school division. Her childhood friends are Sasaguchi Katsuko and Fukui Akira, and she considers them to be her best, close friends who are trustworthy as they were understanding towards her when she told them that she has DID and social anxiety; she also told them about the abuse she received from her uncle and younger cousin and the neglect she received from her aunt. She leads the new music club and is the leader of a group called Bonds. Her other hobbies are posting on Tumblr, posting on the Sahashi System website, uploading videos on YouTube, and going to mental health and DID support events. In middle school, she only helped out other clubs and did not join any clubs because her alters all enjoyed different things and she feared that she would lose track of things if she joined multiple clubs to please them; she did the same thing in high school, but changed her mind when she got the idea for a new music club. Currently, she is a member and leader of the music club and a leader and member of Bonds which is a school idol group. Aki is good at singing and dancing. She is especially good at playing the guitar which is her favorite instrument. Personality Aki is an introvert. She does not like crowds or loud noises and gets panic attacks when around them and when stressed; even the thought of crowds or loud places makes her anxious. She also gets panic attacks when struggling with social interactions, especially with others she is not familiar with and is easily embarrassed. Because of this, she usually allows Hanae to deal with crowds, loud noises, and social interactions with unfamiliar people. She easily becomes exhausted when around people for a long period of time and/or stressed and she needs alone time and even self-care to recharge. She has a polite, formal way of speaking, but speaks more informally when around ones she is close to and speaks more rudely when stressed and/or angered. Aki can easily express herself through music and online. She feels that those are where she is the most confident and most free. She feels like she cannot express herself without music and/or being online. When she is alone, she and her alters talk aloud to each other. She also communicates with them using notes, texts, and reminders on an app. She is co-conscious with all of her alters and remembers everything that they said and did, and the same goes for them. However, if she or one of her alters switches to another one of her alters or to her during certain situations, she/he will have little to no memory of she/he said or did. She also co-fronts with her alters, but tends to dissociate if more than two in the system co-front with her at the same time. She is timid and quiet. She prefers to spend time with people who she is close to and can trust. She takes friendships and other relationships very seriously and believes that trust is the most important aspect of any relationship. She does not like or trust cliques since she was bullied and betrayed by one when she was in middle school. Aki is also a responsible girl and never blames others when she or any of her alters is in the wrong. She practices system responsibility. This means that if any of her alters causes any problems, she is the one that resolves them. She is a smart and hard-working student, but often needs help with keeping track of schoolwork and staying on task when doing it since she often dissociates and loses time when she does so. Fortunately, her teachers, the Variety Mind Academy staff, and her parents are understanding and help her keep track of her schoolwork, staying on task, and keeping track of the time. Aki is optimistic and hopes that by being a net idol and a mental health activist, she hopes that people would understand her, other people like her, and others who are mentally ill. She is inspired to advocate for mental health because her parents help people with mental health issues. Aki is also kind and helpful. Relationships *'Hanae' - Co-hosts with Aki, protects her from verbal attacks, and helps her with social situations that she struggles with. Has a strong, close relationship with her. *'Haruka' - Protects Aki from physical and emotional attacks and holds traumatic memories for her. Has a strong, close relationship with her despite conflict between the two at times. *'Honoka' - Holds traumatic memories for Aki and shields her from physical and emotional attacks.. Has a close relationship with her. *'Ichirou' - Protects Aki from people younger and older than her who threaten her, memory holder, and is a little in the system who plays with Aki. Has a good relationship with him even though he is mischievous and often causes trouble. *'Kasumi' - A memory holder and little in the system who plays with Aki. Has a good relationship with her even though her energy and sassiness can cause trouble. *'Other Alters' - Aki cares for Child Aki and the two have a sisterly relationship. Aki and Ira did not get along with each other at first, but they got along better over time. Aki adores Ai because she was the mother figure when her mother could not be there for her. Aki adores Akio because he was the father figure when her father could not be there for her. Aki gets along well with Hisoka and constantly reassures her that she is fine the way she is. Aki has a close relationship with Natsue as she is helpful. *'Sasaguchi Katsuko' - Childhood friend of Aki who gets along well with the whole system. They have a strong, close relationship. *'Fukui Akira' - Childhood friend of Aki who gets along well with the whole system. They have a strong, close relationship. *'Fourth Member of Bonds' - WIP *'Fifth Member of Bonds' - WIP *'Kageno Hiko' - Childhood friend of Aki who first met each other at the psychiatric hospital they were both admitted to. *'Sahashi Ai' - Aki's mother. *'Sahashi Akio' - Aki's father. *'Aki's Aunt' - WIP *'Aki's Uncle' - WIP *'Sahashi Kiko' - Aki's paternal cousin. Etymology Aki (明) can be translated as bright. Sahashi (佐橋) comes from sa (佐) and hashi (橋). Sa (佐) can be translated as help or aid while hashi (橋) can be translated as bridge. Quotes Appearances Aki, as protagonist of the series, appears in every episode and appears in the opening. Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Ramen noodles *'Favorite Color:' Sky blue *'Favorite Genre:' J-Pop, Enka *'Favorite Animal:' Swan *Aki wants to become a musician and continue being a mental health activist when she grows up. *Her favorite subject in school is sociology. *Her Tumblr account name and YouTube account/channel name is The Sahashi System. *She is the first character created by Cure Wonder and on the wiki to have DID. *She is also the first character created by Cure Wonder and on the wiki to have social anxiety. *Aki enjoys watching Disney movies. **Her favorite Disney movie is Anna and the Snow Queen which is the translation of the Japanese name for Frozen. *Her favorite song is Ari no mama de which is the Japanese name of Let it Go from Frozen. **The reason is because she identifies with the song. *Aki's favorite Enka singer is Yuki Nishio. *Her eyes become blank, her voice becomes quiet and monotone, and has a poor sense of direction when dissociating. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Main Characters